The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of carbon nanotubes and a laser irradiation target which is used for the manufacture of the carbon nanotubes, and in particular, to a manufacturing method of carbon nanotubes and a laser irradiation target by which the carbon nanotubes can be generated efficiently at low temperatures.